


Fallen angels

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Heaven and hell [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angels vs. Demons, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Logan (2017), Logan (2017) Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Everyone is just living peacefully in heaven until one asshole from hell decided to break the balance and Erik is forced to deal with it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Series: Heaven and hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fallen angels

**Author's Note:**

> I read a cherik fic where Charles dies and Erik welcomes him to heaven. I can not remember the name of it. Anyway, I got inspired by that.

When Charles can no longer see Logan's face he sees a bright white light instead. He is dying. He knows this. He lived a long life. A good life? He's not entirely sure given how he ended up alone for the later years. 

"Charles." 

Charles can hear a voice calling to him. 

"Charles." 

He hears it again but it is familiar to him.

"Charles!" 

Okay now he KNOWS that voice.

  
  


"Erik?" Charles asks weakly. He sees an old friend dead from long ago. Well, more than a friend. His deceased husband. 

  
  


"Hello, old friend," Erik said with a smirk.

"You're dead," Charles said.

"I hate to break it to you. But so are you." Erik chuckles.

"Oh...right," Charles said with a frown. 

"Don't worry Charles. You can rest now. Everyone is waiting for you." Erik said. Then he offers him his hand. 

Charles smiles when he sees everyone they have lost over their years. He takes his hand and walks into bright white light with him.

***

"Well, what do you think?" Erik asks.

Charles looks around at the paradise known to everyone as Heaven. It's everything he could imagine and more. Luscious forests stretching from miles. Waterfalls in the distance. 

"It's beautiful," Charles said tearing up.

"If it makes you feel any better. I was surprised that I was allowed in here at all." Erik admits. 

"So what happens now?" Charles asks.

Erik squeezes his hand and smiles at him. "Anything we want. The troubles we faced in our lives hardly matters anymore." Then he leans in and kisses him softly. Charles was surprised but it didn't mean the kiss was unwelcomed.

"Erik? Is this him?" 

Charles frowned at their kiss being brief. But is shocked at who interrupted them.

"Yes, it is. Charles this is Magda." Erik said.

"Nice to have you finally join us," Magda said with a smile. "Erik has told me so much about you." 

"He...has mentioned you as well," Charles said. He remembers the many times that Erik allowed himself to speak of Magda and Nina. Charles always kept crying when Erik left the room. "From his memories, you seem like a nice person," Charles said. Then he remembers that he just kissed her husband in front of her. 

"Where's Nina?" Erik asks.

"Playing with her friends," Magda said with a smile. 

Erik then leads Charles on and he shows him more of Paradise. Then Charles notices that while Magda is wearing a white robe with a halo on her head. Erik for some reason does not. 

"Why don't you have a halo?" Charles asks. 

"The reason you do. Because some souls are...purer than others." Erik said. "I always told you. You were the better man."

Charles feels like Erik's hiding something but he supposes that they have all of eternity to spend together now. 

Erik shows Charles the various people who are here. People he's come to meet. Old friends. New friends. 

Then he introduced Charles to his parents.

"Mama. Papa." Erik said.

"Oh! This is Charles. So nice to finally meet you." Eddie said with a smile. 

"So THIS is the man who took my son's heart," Jakob said with a chuckle.

"Hi...there," Charles said nervously. 

"Don't be nervous. We're family after all." Eddie said. 

"I was this nervous when I met them too," Magda said. "At least you didn't have to do it by yourself." 

"This is...all overwhelming," Charles admits.

"Don't worry. You have the rest of this life to get the hang of it." Erik said. 

Charles smiled at that. The prospect of spending eternity with Erik. With his friends and family. Then he sees Magda. The way she smiles at him. And looks at ERIK. With Magda. He is going to share him with Magda. Even in death, he has to share him with her. 

***

Erik shows Charles his house when the day was over. Or at least he thinks it is. Time has no real meaning in this place.

"You...have a house?" Charles asks.

"Well, I couldn't have just lived in tents." Erik jokes.

"Does Magda live here?" Charles asks nervously. 

"Of course she does. I can't kick my wife out on the street." Erik said. Then he sees what Charles is REALLY asking. "And I won't kick my husband out either." 

"Oh well...that's good," Charles said. 

"Charles. Even though I was married to her. I was also married to you as well. Heaven has a different set of rules than earth did. For example. Clothes are optional and polygamy is not against the rules. If your spouse dies and then you marry another person. They don't chastise you for it.' Erik explains. ``Besides I had a talk with Magda and she is willing to give this a chance." 

"Really?" Charles asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Read my mind if you don't believe me," Erik said.

"Wait what?" Charles asks. Then Charles reads his thoughts. "I still have my powers!?!?" 

"Of course you do. Did you think that your gifts were a product of JUST science. God allows us to keep our powers." Erik chuckles. 

Charles is amazed at how...calm Erik is. Then he takes a REAL good look at him. Erik doesn't look as old when he died. Hell he doesn't look old at all. In fact, he looks exactly like the day he met him. He looks at peace. 

"I know you have a million questions and I intend to answer all of them. However, right now. I want to spend time with my husband." Erik said with a smile and with a snap of his fingers music starts to play. 

"What are you up to Erik?" Charles asks tilting his head. 

"Slow dancing with you," Erik said then he wraps his arms around him and starts dancing with him. 

Charles smiles and joins along. Then all of a sudden. Erik starts to sing.

_ "Do I know better than this? _

_ You're a word that I can't forget _

_ Though the thought rattles my brain _

_ Will you fold or will you remain?" _

"You sing like an angel," Charles said.

Erik takes this as encouragement and keeps singing. _"If I let go, would you hold on?_

_ Would we fly?  _

_ Is it safer if we just say that we tried?  _

_ Are we laughing at the danger?  _

_ Are we dancing after death, you and I?"  _

***

  
  


An unknown time has passed. Erik awaits for a new arrival today. He didn't tell Charles about this because he wanted this to be a surprise. 

Erik smirks when he sees him. "Logan." He said.

"They let YOU up here," Logan asks.

"They let YOU in here, didn't they?" Erik shrugs.

Logan then stops in his tracks pausing the tour that Erik was going to give him. "Crap." He mutters.

"What's wrong?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I remember." Logan said. "My whole life. I remember all of it!"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please. I'm serious. I want to talk to my audience! 
> 
> The following song is "dancing after death." By Matt Maeson


End file.
